Endless lemons
by agitosgirl
Summary: This is just a bunch of lemony oneshots rolled into one story! From a foxy Naruto, to a cute little bunny Hinata! Do you have an idea for a lemon that you want to see typed out? Well then, come on in and you just might find it! And remember, I take on suggestions. There are some rules though, and they're listed inside. So please, take a quick peek!
1. A Wild Love

** A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Now, these chapters are mostly going to be filled with non-stop lemony smut of our two favorite ninjas! Now, these one shots are all going to revolve around certain themes and/or scenarios that I have running around in my head. Of course, I will be very willing to write out a couple of scenarios or themes that any of you would like to see written out. But, I won't pair anyone else with Naruto or Hinata and I ****_defiantly _****won't do a harem.****_ Ever_****. Now, unto the story!**

First up, Foxy Naruto and Bunny Hinata

Summary: _This world of Hunamanus. They are a mix of humans and animal, they form communities and societies with their own species. Most live in the forests, while some live in the ocean. They are all extremely intelligent, and do have the ability to build their own homes. But, it's a Humamanus eat Humananus world, and unfortunately, Hinata from the bunny section of the wood, finds herself of being eaten._

The lush green trees blurred past her. Her heartbeat was thundering in her ears as adrenaline coursed through her. She felt herself tiring, but she had no choice but to keep going, at full speed, because if one of those foul beasts caught her…

"Hey bunny! Come back here! We promise to bite you as gently as possible!" One of the dogs yelled behind her.

"Yeah!" Another one shouted," We'll kill you quickly so you don't feel a thing!"

A few round of laughter followed.

Poor Hinata had the misfortune of wandering way too far away from her warren, she was smelling the beautifully colored flowers, and didn't notice the 5 dogs until they were right on top of her. I f she hadn't been near a lake at the time and seen their reflection behind her, who knows what might've happened. From what Hinata could tell, the dogs stood at the height of 5'11, which was taller than Hinata's petite 5'6 frame. The all had dog ears at the top of their heads, tails sticking out their lower backs and their legs; all the way up to their knees were some sort of hybrid cross of a human and dogs. Their hands had long sharp claws that they would use a long with their sharp canines to rip her to shreds. There was a pelt covering the lower half of their bodies, like shorts. Their color fur and pelt varied from brown, gray, and gold. They all appeared to be in their late teens early twenties. They ran using both their back paws, and their hands.

Hinata, on the other hand was only 17 years old. She was extremely beautiful fur, pelt, and skin. She had two long bunny ears, each about a foot long. She had a little white fluffy ball as a tail. She had long, flowing dark blue hair that was currently whipping around behind her. Her legs were a weird cross between humans and a rabbits. It was like that from her cute paws, to half way up her thighs. She was wearing a white pelt that served to cover the rest her legs, and she wore a pelt was eerily similar to a corset. It was snug enough to ensure her bountiful triple D breasts stayed in place, and it didn't constrict her breathing in any way.

Hinata was hopping as fast as she possibly could. Like most rabbits, her hind legs were strong enough to propel her forward quickly, and at great distances. She couldn't go back, not with a pack of predators trailing behind her, so she had to make as many right and let turns as sharply as possibly, in the hopes that they would lose her trail. It seemed so far, to be a hopeless endeavor.

_ 'Come on! Come on! Come on! Go faster!' _ Hinata thought to herself. Her lungs were burning, and her legs ached, but this little rabbit was determined not to get eaten by this group of slobbering mutts. She didn't want to die today. And she had a feeling that they weren't going to be as 'gentle' as they claimed.

She turned a hard right and stumbled a little. '_Oh no! Please don't let them get me!' _But alas, her prayers seemed to be going unanswered. Not only was he pack gaining on her, but her legs were starting to cramp up. She couldn't go any faster then this. Tears began to prick her eyes as she began to panic.' _Oh no! I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to-'_

Her senses were hit with a foreboding feeling. Every single nerve on her body felt as if it had been struck by lightning, and her instincts told her to run as fast as she possible could in the other direction. Hinata had never felt this amount of fear before in her life. Without a single thought, she turned left. It was a horrible mistake. Not only did the feeling of danger increase, but she completely stumbled over a branch, and flew forward. She turned so that she landed on her side; she bounced off the ground a few times before rolling, and finally coming to a complete stop.

'_Ow' _Hinata groaned silently. Hopefully, nothing was broken. Her eyes widened as she a voice rang out in the small clearing.

"We got you now little rabbit."

She immediately sat back up on her hind legs and cringed. If her ankle wasn't broken, then it was at least bruised. Her hunters realized she was injured almost as fast as she did.

"Well, well, it seems little miss rabbit here has injured herself. Poor thing." The alpha male spoke up. At least she though he was the alpha male. The beta spoke up next.

"Don't worry; we'll be sure to put this poor little creature out of her misery as quickly as possible."

They each wore a grin that curled Hinata's stomach, and sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. They formed a semi circle around her, they were too close for her to run and actually gain any type of distance. They stepped closer, Hinata tried to step back, but she whimpered as a jolt of pain shot through her body from her ankle. A round of chuckles echoed through the clearing at her misery, her helplessness.

_'Oh no!_ 'She thought, closing her eyes and turning away, unwilling to see her demise coming. '_I never even got to say goodbye to anyone'. _She started trembling. '_Goodbye world'. _

Suddenly, the foreboding feeling that had disappeared returned with a vengeance. Another whimper sounded across the forest. One that didn't come from her. Her eyes shot open as she gazed upon the scene unfolding no less than 3 feet in front of her. What she saw caused her to tremble even more, and her stomach dropped._' No, not him! Anyone but him!' _

But it was him. The top predator of the entire Hunamanus world. He went by many names, The Feared One, The Tormenter, The Hunter, The Predator of predators, King of the forests. Or, most the common, Kyuubi. She had only heard of him through stories her parents would tell her in order to get her and the other bunnies to behave themselves. They would tell stories about how if you weren't good, he would come and snatch you away. From what Hinata was seeing, it wasn't far from the truth.

He was a large, imposing figure, standing at about 6'6, completely towering Hinata. 9 red tails swished behind him, each one was 6 feet. He had hind paws which stood at an odd mix of human and fox that went up to his knees. He had red pelt that covered his rest of his legs, it looked like he was wearing pants. There were two fox ears on top of his head; they were both red with a white tip. Just like his tails. And, like most males of this world, he had no shirt. Hinata could tell just from looking at his back that this guy was ripped, not overly buffed, but he sure as hell had more muscle than her would murderers.

There was a certain aura that radiated outward of him. His power was suffocating, it was not only being felt by those around him, but it was also expressed in a way that left Hinata feeling extremely conflicted. She didn't know whether or not she should feel relieved or terrified at the fact that this newcomer was holding the alpha afoot off the ground by the neck, with only one hand. A chuckle bounced between the trees, sending a strange shiver down Hinata's spine_. 'Okay, I sh-should d-definatly_ _be terrified.' _

"**Well, well, well, it seems that some prey have wondered into my lair. What a surprise**." He had a deep, baritone voice, one that demanded you listen when he talked. It was currently filled with malicious glee.

He tightened his grip on the struggling alpha. "**I guess this means that I won't have to go hunting today after all."**

"H-hey! C-come o-on m-man, w-w-e don't w-want any t-t-rouble, j-j-just l-let him g-g-go." One member stuttered out.

"Yeah, just give him back and there'll be no problems _pal_." Surprisingly, it was the beta who spoke up. He seemed to have a very confident air around him.

A pack member glared harshly at him "What the hell! Are trying to get us all killed?!"

The beta chuckled, "Calm down you idiot," He seemed to look the Kyuubi straight into the eye. "We can take him, no problems."

Hinata and the other pack members felt their eyes pop out of their sockets by the sheer ignorance of what came out of his mouth.

"Dude, do you have any idea who this is? This is the fucking Kyuubi, not just some weak ass fox!"

"Of course I know who he is!" The beta snapped, "Who doesn't know about the great and almighty _Kyuubi_"

He seemed to spit the name out of his mouth.

"Then do tell, why the fuck are you trying to get us all killed!" The same pack member growled back.

The beta just chuckled; a cocky grin adorned his face." Because. All the stories I've heard about the Kyuubi involve him taking down his opponents when they're either alone, or completely unprepared. And right now," his smirk grew even wider," We are none of those things."

Hinata though that what the beta was suggesting was the single most idiotic thing she had ever heard. To actually think that a plan as half baked as that was completely ridiculous! There was no way that anyone would even agree to do something as suicidal as…..

"Of course!" A pack member shouted in excitement.

Another pack member tail was wagging," Yeah! As long as there are more of us than him, we'll win no problem!"

The other members also seemed to agree with this "interesting" idea. They all straightened their backs and looked dead-straight at the Kyuubi. They each flexed their claws, as if preparing for a fight.

"Bring it fox-man; we're not scared of you." The beta proclaimed quite foolishly.

Kyuubi, who had been silent that entire charade, was quite amused at this turn of events.

"**Oh really? All of you really think you can take ****_me_**** on**?"

"Hell yeah! You don't stand a chance against our numbers!"

The Kyuubi threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"**Alright then, it has been awhile since some poor soul has had the balls to challenge me**. **Here, I'll even make things easier for you." **

He threw the alpha onto the forest floor. The brown haired male landed hard on the ground. He let out a loud yelp and began gasping for breath. The beta and another back member immediately rushed to help him to his feet. All members began growling and snarling at the Kyuubi.

"You're going to regret that you bastard!" The alpha wheezed out.

"**Than please, show me what you and you're mangy mutts got**."

Hinata prepared to run; she was not going to stick around for the slaughter. She took another step back; she regretted the action when Kyuubis' head snapped to the side in her direction. She could only see half of his face but it was still frightening none the less. From what she could see, he had 3 whisker marks on one side of his cheeks. They were wild, and made him look more feral than any other Hunamanus. His eyes were a deep, piercing blood red color, filled with malicious glee.

He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth and his deadly looking canines. They looked as if they could tear through her bones if he wanted them too.

**"And, after I'm done with you, I'll enjoy this little bunny."**

Hinata swallowed hard at that statement, fear bubbling in her chest, threatening to overflow in a flood of tears.

The dogs glared at him.

"There's no way in hell we're going to let you leave with _our _prey!" The alpha growled out.

**"Well, then come and fight me for the little bunny rabbit." **He replied sadistically, turning his head to look back at the pack.

He spread his arms out wide, signaling for the mutts to attack him. The first male on his left jumped out him growling with his claws extended out in font of him. Hinata didn't wait to see who would come out as the winner. Immediately turned and made a dash for it. She tried her very best to ignore the pain in her leg, but that just wasn't happening. The pain grew with every jump that she took. An especially loud yelp escaped her lips. The pain was unbearably, and only after approximately 1-2 minutes of running.

She stopped in the middle of a very familiar clearing. She knew that it was probably a bad idea to stop here, but she couldn't go one. The pain was just too much for her to handle. She spread both legs out in front of her. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth from the fire that seemed to be exploding from her ankle. She must've damaged it more while running. She inhaled and exhaled slowly before pulling her injured leg closer to her body so she could examine it better.

It was a dark purplish color. It was extremely swollen; she could see and feel it throbbing at the same time. Another wave of pain caused her to throw her head back and closed her eyes. She tenderly touched her ankle; she immediately drew her hands back and a hissed. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, that's for sure.

'_Oh no, I'm trapped out here, all alone in the middle of the woods.'_ She thought sullenly to herself. Her ears drooped a little at that thought. Rabbits were extremely social Hunamanus. They always traveled in groups and were seldom caught alone. Well, except for her...

A sudden rustling noise jolted her out of her thoughts. Her ears perked backup and started searching for the noise.

Another rustle, it was coming from directly in front of her. Whatever it is was currently 300 yards away and coming closer. She gasped when it suddenly disappeared, she couldn't hear its footsteps anymore.

The overwhelming sense of adrenaline and fear surged throughout her system once more. A figure appeared just outside of the clearing. He was hidden among the trees and the shadows they casted. But there was no mistaking those piercing red eyes and the tall imposing stature. It was **_him. _**

She tried to scoot back, away from the impeding danger; tiny whimpers were escaping her lips. She gasped as he disappeared once more, only to reappear inches away from her. A startled shriek escaped her lips as he grabbed onto her good leg and dragged her towards him. He lifted her hands away from her injured ankle, and caressed it gently. She whimpered loudly in pain, tears were building in the corner of her eyes. His eyes snapped back up to hers at her reaction.

She could see him clearly now. He had hair that was long enough to reach the back of his neck. He was very built, not like the bear Hunamanus, whom were absolutely bulging with muscles. But he looked strong enough to strike fear in the hearts of many. She also noticed that there were splatters of blood covering some parts of his body. In fact, his hands were covered in it.

She looked back into his eyes and was surprised by what she found there. It was tenderness, concern for her well-being, and lusts. The lust was well cloaked behind the other emotions, but she wasn't fooled. It still warmed her heart that he wasn't guarding his emotions like usual.

"**Hinata.**" His voice rumbled deep within his chest, sending a warm feeling to her heart.

"Naruto." She murmured back.

**"Are you alrigh**t**?"** He asked gently, although there did seem to be some yearning in his voice.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm a l-little bruised up b-but I'll be f-fine."

His eyes searched hers for awhile, as if he were deciphering the emotions within them. He nodded his head, apparently pleased by what he found. He peered down at her ankle, studying it with both careful hands and a piercing gaze.

She didn't flinch as he bent his head down to her wounded leg. Nor did she move when he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into her flesh. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, her hands resting on grass beneath them. Yes, she knew the dreaded Kyuubi, the monster that haunted this section of the vast forests. She knew him quite well in fact; she's known him for most of their life. Although, their relationship has progressed far from what it used to be. She could still remember the first time she met him….

**_Flashback 13 years ago _**

Hinata had always been different from the rest of her kind. While other Rabbit Hunamanus were social creatures to each other, they didn't really fraternize with the other types of Hunamanus. To them, every one else was a threat, either because they would steal all their food, or make them their food. In a world of eat or be eaten, it was pretty easy to understand their fear.

But Hinata wasn't like them. She didn't fear the unknown and she was always ready and willing to meet different species. She often caused heartache for her poor mother because she would go wandering the woods alone, without any type of supervision. The other bunnies were always afraid to venture out into the world, and the other rabbits never wanted to lay with the young bunnies. So, for most of her life Hinata was a loner.

She was an oddity, who was never one to back down when entering a dark cave in the middle of the night, but she was shy whenever she met someone new. Although both her parents loved their daughter to death, they were worried for not only her safety, but for her future. How was she ever going to mate and have children if she was so shy?

One day, the three year old little rabbit was doing her usual exploring of the forest. Her mother had warned her not to stray off to far, but the best berries and fruits were hidden deeper within the forest. Hinata knew this from not only personal experience, but because she heard some of the bunny-rabbits bragging about it.

She hopped around, sniffing the trees and examining the dirt. It may seem odd to some, but Hinata loved taking in the scenery for all it was earth. The sight of all the "weird" insects and creepy-crawlies making their r through the dirt intrigued her. She had always wondered why none of theses tiny creatures looked like her, or any other Hunamanus she's seen. They didn't even look like the insect Hunamanus!

Her train of thought broke when she spotted a berry bush nearby. It was only a few feet away from her, and boy, did it look tasty! She hopped her way towards it excitedly. She stood at a measly 1 1/2 feet tall, which was considered short for her age. The berry bush stood at a mind boggling 5 feet. It easily towered over the young female. The leaves were round, and dark green. The berries themselves were a deep dark purple color. Water was dripping of the leaves and berries from the earlier rain.

Hinata grabbed one berry; it was so big that she had to use her entire hand to hold it. She licked her lips before sinking her teeth into the berry. He hummed in delight as she ate. It was extremely sweet, overloading her taste buds with flavor. The berries farthest away were the best! She ate one right after the other until she was completely full. She sighed, feeling extremely content with herself.

She suddenly frowned. Peering down at her hands and fur coat, they were completely covered in the berries juice! She had made a complete mess of herself! She was going to get all sticky, and her fur would clump together. Not to mention all the dirt and grime that would stick to her…

She turned and made her way back the way she came. The little bunny had remembered passing a river, so cleaning up there would be the best option. It would save her parents a lot of grief if she didn't come home dirty. Plus they would ask too many questions about where she went, and then go into a rant about how dangerous that was. She'd already heard it all…

Coming up towards the river, she peered into it. It was slow moving, there was hardly any life in there at all. The Hunamanus that lived in the water wouldn't live in a river this small. They enjoyed being in a large body of water, where they could swim and swim and swim without a care in the world. Or at least that's what her mother told her.

She could easily see her reflection in the water and frowned. It wasn't that deep, or fast moving, but Hinata wasn't that tall. Nor was she a good swimmer. As a matter of fact, she couldn't swim in any way, shape, or form. Hinata concluded that the best thing to do was to splash water on herself the best that she could, and hope that she got clean.

She gathered a small amount of water with both her hands, and splashed it on her coat. She had a nice little corset on; it was pure white and soft. It was there to protect the assets she was _years_ from growing. She carefully washed herself, trying her hardest to make sure that there were no trace of the berries left anywhere on her.

She closed her eyes as she scrubbed her face. Her tiny bunny ears stood up straight, listening closely for the sound of any predators. Her ears weren't the best right now at her age, but they were all she had.

There was a noise.

She paused, halting all of her actions. The noise was back again, this time closer. It was coming from behind her, slightly to her left. Keeping cool was key for survival, if Hinata panicked or stared freaking out now, she would be in big trouble. It was never a good idea to let the predator know you were on to them, at least not right away.

She calmly weighed her options, but made it seem as if she was studying the water. The river was deep, but it wasn't wide. There was a slight chance that she would be able to make the jump. But there was also a chance that she would miss the jump and be carried away into the larger rivers of water and eaten alive by the carnivorous aquatic Hunamanus. That is, if she didn't drown on the way there.

She decided to jump. If it turns out that it wasn't anything dangerous, she would study it from a distance. If it was something dangerous, she would hop as fast as she could back to her family. Her father was strong; he could probably fight off the beast. It didn't sound _too _big.

Hinata backed up until she was 2 feet away from the river. There was now growling behind her. It certainly was larger than her, but not too large that her father couldn't get rid of it. With a surprising burst of speed, she hopped her way towards the river. Once she reached the end of it, she jumped with all of her might. Whatever it was behind her decided not to follow, it probably assumed she wouldn't be able to make the jump. Soaring through the air she hoped that she would make it. The other side of the river was coming closer.

And closer….

And closer…..

Thud! She made it! It was a close call, but she had made it to the other side! She felt so proud of herself! Hinata did a little happy dance inside of her head. Her celebration didn't last long though. A coyote burst through the bushes, and it was headed straight towards her! She kicked her little bunny butt into gear and hopped away as fast as she possibly could. There was no way she was going to be anyone's meal today!

The other Hunamanus was right on her fluffy tail. She could feel his breath on her neck as he puffed and panted after her. She may be tiny, but she had some of the strongest legs around! But the predator _was _gaining on her, so that was a problem.

It was getting closer. HInata felt tears blur her vision. She should've never gone out this far. Her poor family was going to worry themselves sick if they couldn't find her! Just then, Hinata felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety and panic. It was the worst amount she had ever felt in her life. Before she got a chance to decipher the meaning, a huge creature came barreling through the trees. It was gone as soon as it came, taking the coyote with it. Hinata paused and looked around; she couldn't hear or see anything.

'_What was that?_' She pondered.

Hopping towards the spot the creature had come from, she noticed some flattened bushes, and the trees had indents and slashes on them. She looked towards the direction the creature had dragged the coyote to. There was another path left behind. It would be a horrible idea to follow it. It could easily rip her apart.

But…..

She had never seen anything like t! As a matter of fact, she didn't even get to see whatever it was! It wouldn't do her much harm to just watch it. Plus, she wasn't expected back with the others for another few hours. With that thought in mind, Hinata began to follow the trail left behind by the creature.

Naruto sighed to himself, his tails swishing behind him. Life had become so mundane. It was always the same, find and animal, watch it cower in fear, and then kill it. Ever since he had made a name for himself as the most powerful being on this planet, others stopped challenging him. He couldn't even take them by surprise anymore, unless they were extremely distracted otherwise, they would sense his presence.

He wasn't one of the first Hunamanus around, but he had been around the longest. He wasn't sure how he came to be, or why he was so different from all the rest. All he remembers is himself, and the woods. He had always needed to fend for himself, he had no parents so there was no one to tech him how to hunt or stalk prey. It was difficult, and there were multiple instances where he almost perished, but that was the past. And he means _way_ in the past.

He had been around for almost a thousand years. He wasn't exactly sure how old this world was, but he had seen and experienced most of it. He had swam from ocean to ocean. Explored and hunted on all the lands of this planet. Fighting had always been a highlight of his life. But he couldn't do that anymore, no one was willing to take him on. Even if he had them cornered, they would just fall to the ground and close their eyes. Not a single species put up a real challenge, and it's been that way for over 200 years. He was vastly disappointed.

He was currently sitting in the middle of his den. It was a cave behind a small clearing. A bear Hunamanus used to reside hear, but he wasn't hard to get rid of. Naruto was leaning against the cave wall; his body was leaning against the hard cave wall. His eyes were closed; he was planning on what to have for dinner. There was a group of rabbits currently staying in an area around here….

He sat up suddenly. There was a chase happening, and it was headed his way. He got up and stretched his limbs.

'**_Well,_**' he thought to himself, **_'time to go eat.'_**

He immediately sprinted through the forest at top speeds. He was only a blur to anything that caught sight of him. He was gaining on the duo. From what he gathered from his nose, it was a young bunny running from a pubescent coyote. Since the coyote was bigger, it would only be fit to go after him. He decided the best from of action would be to attack from the side. He was closer now…

And pounce! He didn't hesitate as he sunk his teeth into the unsuspecting Hunamanus. It whimpered and snarled in his grasp. It was actually putting up a struggle! Naruto couldn't believe it! He guessed it was because it didn't get a chance to look at him. Whatever, it wasn't much, but at least there was a little bit of a fight. He carefully carried it back to his den, its movements becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second.

Naruto closed his jaw tighter on the coyote's throat. There was a sickening crunch as it took its last breath. He dropped the coyote's dead body in front of him. He began ripping into it, devouring the animal one piece of meat at a time. It wasn't the best meal he's ever had, but it was something to hold him over until he decided to go hunting again. While he was eating he heard a small crunch, it was the sound of leaves being stepped. His head snapped in the direction and he growled. Someone was watching him, and he didn't like it.

Hinata was tired. She had been hopping for almost an entire hour. How far away did this beast live! It was absolute ridiculousness. Why would anyone travel so far just to catch a meal? Well, there was a perfectly good reason why, but still, this was really far! Well, actually it wasn't that far at all. Hinata was just so little that the distance was greater that it should've been. She paused, placing her hand against a tree for support. It was a real challenge, but she had to move forward no matter what! She reached the edge of the clearing she heard some sickening sounds of bones being crunched. She darted behind a tree and peeked her head out.

There was a full grown…..Hunamanus? Was that was he was? He looked like one, but he had 9 tails. 9 of them! It was so strange… She needed to get a closer look; so she took one simple step forward. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his head snapped towards her and a menacing growl left his throat. It was an extremely petrifying moment in her young life. The creatures red eyes bored into her, his read eyes were filled with nothing but extreme distaste and displeasure. But on the plus side he wasn't making any sort of movements towards her. Any other predator would have attempted to eat her.

They both stared at each other, carefully eyeing one another. It was the strange creature that broke the silence.

"**Yes? Was there something you wanted?"** His sarcastic tone was completely lost on Hinata.

She'eeped and hid herself even more behind the tree. He rolled his eyes at her and continued to eat. She watched in morbid fascination at what he was doing. She knew that there were Hunamanus who ate meat, but she never understood why. This was the first time she observed one eating.

She finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" She questioned meekly. Her voice barely rose above a whisper.

He paused, casting his gaze back unto her. There was a slight blush on her face; it always appeared whenever she was nervous.

**"I'm eating."** He responded bluntly.

"I-I Kn-kn-know th-that. B-but w-why a-a-are y-y-ou ea-eating h-him?" She asked, referring to the dead coyote.

"**Because I need to eat in order to survive."**

"B-but wh-why d-don't y-you t-try f-f-fruits o-or ve-veggies in-instead?" She asked, this time a little more boldly.

Naruto was extremely confused. Why was this young bunny conversing with him? It didn't' make any type of sense. But, he decided to humor her anyway.

**"Well, this tastes better than any type plant life I've ever eaten."** It was true, Naruto had gotten rather peckish once in his younger years. He was still just a kit when he thought that it would be a good idea to try out some fruits. They weren't horribly bad, but still. He wasn't in any rush to try some again.

He was broken out of his thought by the youngling. She was making her way over to him. The strangest thing was, she wasn't looking at him at all. She was staring at the dead body curiously. He watched as she stopped in front of it, opposite of him. He was bewildered when she actually bent her head down, and tried to rip of a piece of flesh! Well, she attempted to. A Rabbit's teeth weren't that sharp to begin with. Adding the fact that she wasn't fully grown yet and you had a set of choppers that couldn't really do much.

She drew her head back and spluttered, some blood had gotten into her mouth. Her hand reached and began wiping her mouth. He couldn't help but be extremely amused by the sight. She was an odd little thing.

"Yuck! Th-th-that was so y-yucky! H-how c-can you s-stand to e-eat that?" She spurted out.

It was going to take a gazillion berries to wash that taste out of her mouth. It had been absolutely horrendous to the young girl. She thought that since he had liked it more, maybe she should give it a shot. She had never eaten meat before, her parents never bothered to feed her any. Now she knew why! Hat was so awful! Eating meat would surely make anyone sick.

He chuckled at her; it was deep and reverberated in his chest. Her cheeks flushed again, this time in anger. She didn't enjoy being laughed at, and he didn't even answer her question! How rude.

"Hey mister! Pl-please answer m-me! H-h-how c-come y-y-you eat this s-stuff? D-doesn't it m-make y-you s-sick?"

**"No, eating this has never made me sick. But, eating any type of fruits or vegetable has made me sick** **before. "** She opened her mouth to ask another question, but he cut her off before she could speak.

**"The reason for this is because my body is built to be able to handle meat. But it isn't built to be able to handle the plant life you eat."**

He continued to eat his meal as she sat there and pondered over what he had said.

"B-but why d-do you h-have 9 t-tails?"

He chuckled once more. **"You're just full of questions, aren't you?"**

She blushed and ducked her head down.

**"Ok then, I have no idea as to why I have 9 tails. But…."**

She looked back up at him, waiting for him to finish his statement. Her eyes were full of wonder.

**_"_****Having them there must make me pretty special, right?"** He grinned at her, giving her a full view of his bloodied and razor sharp teeth.

To his complete and utter amazement, she smiled at him! As in a full blown teeth showing, lip turning smile! He was beginning to suspect that this young girl was mental…

"Yeah! That d-does make you s-special! I-I w-wish I had more tails, or a-at least a r-really l-long one…" Her trailed off. She seemed to visibly deflate at the thought of her short, stumpy tail. She seemed to pop back to life an instant later.

"H-hey! I have another q-question! So, how c-come…"

And that's how it continued for the rest of the day. Naruto would sit there eating, while Hinata would sit there and fired off question after question. He was content with answering them the best he could.

Hours later, she looked up at the sky and gasped. Oh no! The sun was almost setting! She had to make it back home before it got dark!

"Oh no! I have to g-go mister! It as nice talking t-to you!" She quickly got up and hopped away.

She paused once she reached the edge of the forest. She turned back to speak to him.

"Oh! And d-don't worry! I'll be back tomorrow so we c-can talk some more!" With that, she was gone.

Naruto stared at the spot she was standing. He was amazed, what an eventful day! He managed to not only catch a meal, but he was also able to meet a creature that wasn't absolutely terrified of him. She wasn't scared one tiny bit, which was surprising. Little bunnies are usually the most timid and easily frightened.

**_'She'll come back tomorrow eh? I guess I'll allow it.'_**

He didn't realize it was the start f his first real bond…..

So that's how things went. For years Hinata would always travel to the same spot to meet her 9 tailed companion. It took a full month before she realized that she never got a name from him. She almost freaked when he replied with,

**"Others call me the Kyuubi, but you can call to me as Naruto. It is the name I gave myself."**

This was the feared Kyuubi, the one her mother had warned her about?! Absolutely ridiculous, he would never lay any type of hand on her! Yeah, he did hunt down and devour other Hunamanus, but never her! With that thought in her mind, Hinata resumed her friendship. Everyday she would come down to meet him, with brand new questions. He was always amused by them.

She coincidentally brought him meals too. There were multiple predators that would wait around the rabbit's lair in order to get a quick snack. When they spot Hinata wandering outside with no other rabbit with her, they pounce on the opportunity. They never count on her speed, or her use of extremely sharp turns. Just when the predator is sure that they're going to get her, Naruto would come barreling out of the woods. After that, the tables are completely turned. The best part for Naruto was the fact that Hinata would attract animal that were either too cocky to back down, or ones who had never heard of him. There was usually a challenge there for him.

So it worked out beautifully. Hinata would get her questions answered and protection, while Naruto got a challenge, a meal, and some company. It was win win for both. Until….

**_Fast forward 11 years. Hinata is now 14 Naruto is still in his early twenties._**

Hinata was making her way towards her favorite person; she was always so excited to see her much more experienced friend. It warmed her heart. She was leisurely making her way towards his den. It was one of those calm and peaceful days; she wasn't even getting chased by any sort of predator! It was going to be a good day…

HInata was now currently sitting in the lap of the great beast known as the Kyuubi. She had an extremely perplexing question. She hadn't asked it yet because her friend seemed to be distracted. These two issues were tied in with each other.

'_Why am I in his lap_?' She wondered to herself, her eyebrows furrowed.

Sure they were close; he would even let her play with his tails sometimes. But this was still extremely odd. The minute she arrived here he gained an extremely dazed look in his eyes. She ignored it and moved closer to him to begin asking her daily questions. She wasn't even done asking her first question when he suddenly grabbed her and dragged her into his lap. He would sometimes bury his head in her hair, or her neck, and just sniff her. She found the whole situation to be quite odd.

She mentally shrugged her shoulder before snuggling into his chest. His arms were currently wrapped around her middle, so she placed her arms on top of his. She decided to relax into his grip. His attention wasn't unwanted, just a bit unusual. Truth be told, she enjoyed his attention more than the attention she had been receiving form the bunny-rabbits in her warren. Every since last week, the males around her age have been treating her strangely. They would always offer to show her where to find the best berries were, or offering to accompany her on her strolls. They would even shower her with comments of how beautiful she was. Of course the other female bunny-rabbits around her age were receiving the same strange attention, but not to the extreme that she was.

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. She felt at rest with him, like nothing would ever go wrong with him at her side. He once again buried his head inside of her neck. This time he started emitting this odd mix of a growl and a purr. It caused a warm feeling to pool within her stomach. His clawed hand began running its' fingers through her fur causing the warm feeling to triple. She was feeling so dizzy now. But it was such a nice sensation; she didn't want to let it go.

As this continued, she began to feel even more funny. She wanted something, she craved it, but she didn't know exactly what it was.

She felt Naruto move of from her neck, dragging his lips along her skin. Her heart fluttered at the feeling. Once he reached the temple of her forehead, he nudged it; signaling her to tilt her heard upwards. She got the message loud and clear. She tilted her head up to look at him. She was panting, peering at him with lidded eyes and a light blush spreading across the bridge of her nose. His eyes were darker than ever, filled to the brim with a burning hot passion that threatened to tear her apart. She didn't move as his head moved closer to hers. She closed her eyes as his lips brushed over hers momentarily, before pressing down unto her more firmly.

She was in paradise. The way their lips moved together sent chills down her spine. She felt something wet and warm brush across her lips. She knew it was his tongue, but wasn't sure what to do about it. Her eyes burst open when his tongue slipped past her lips and began exploring her depths. Her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the sensations. When his tongue tangled with hers, her mind exploded in a flurry of excitement and pleasure. Her deeper, more animal like part of her mind was exploding in a flurry of passion and elation that such a strong male wanted her.

He tangled his hands in her hair, tilting her head back in order to deepen the kiss. She moaned at the sensations spreading across her body like wildfire. She carefully turned her body to face him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He carefully twisted their bodies and began pushing her body down towards the ground. His larger body covered hers completely.

Hinata was going to explode with pleasure if he didn't do something soon. Their lips parted, HInata was panted hard, sucking in deep gulps of air. She was feeling extremely light headed, Naruto's hands were trailing up and down her sides, and Naruto's head was in hair neck trailing kisses. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't want it to stop. He began kissing a specific part of her neck more firmly and more often then the rest. It was the spot where her shoulder and neck met. She arched into him and grasped his should when she felt his tongue lapping at the spot.

"N-N-Naruto!" She panted into his ear. She was completely drunk with desire at this point.

Suddenly everything was gone. His tongue, his hands, his warmth, everything had disappeared. She stared up blankly at the sky, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She sat up on her legs, almost falling over from the act. She was really out of it.

She spotted him near the edge of the clearing. He was hunched over, panting harshly. Hinata stood shakily, and attempted to make her way over to him.

"N-Naruto?" She called out softly, her voice laced with desire.

**_"Stay the fuck away from me!" _** He snarled harshly at her, his head whipping around to glare at her.

She halted in her movements and whimpered. She didn't like this; Naruto had never spoken so harshly to her before. Tears were gathering in her eyes, did he mean that she couldn't come near him, ever? That this was the last time they were going to see each other?

Once Naruto saw the tears in her eyes he took another deep breath and attempted to speak again.

"Look, just-just don't come near me for the next 2 months or so, alright? Go talk to your parents about this. Now." He put extra emphasis on the last word.

She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Bye…" She spoke softly before hoping away as fast as she could. She had to know what was going on, she just _had_ to!

As it turned out, Hinata was going through heat. It would happen every month between April and May. Her mother explained to her that her body would emit an irresistible sent in order to entice males. She would then have to choose the male she preferred the most, and mate with him. And when rabbit mated, they mated for life. Since both her mother and father were extremely strong, Hinata herself was an extremely strong offspring; this could be detected within her scent. This is why the male bunny-rabbits are so eager to get to know her. Apparently, her scent could also attract other males of different species to come mate with her. But her mother warned, as usual, to stay away form males that weren't rabbit Hunamanus.

Like she was going to listen to that warning. But Hinata knew that this meant she had to start looking for potential males within her warren. None of them caught her attention. But they kept hounding at her and hounding at her until she learned to stay away from the males during this two months. She knew it was dangerous, but she would leave during the day and come back near the night. Those two months have always been the most boring, she knew how much she affected Naruto, and she did say she would stay away.

So that's how things continued. Hinata would spend two moths relatively alone, and so would Naruto. Although, neither of them enjoyed it. Both wondered if being mated to each other was really that bad….

**_Present day._**

Hinata relaxed as Naruto's teeth released their grip on her ankle. She had been healed by his saliva many times before, she had been a very clumsily bunny after all. She sighed happily at the removal of pain from her ankle. She immediately tensed when she felt a kiss being placed on her fur.

**"Hinata.."** He called out softly; his eyes were closed as he breathed in her scent.

"Y-yes?" She responded back hesitantly.

**"Didn't I tell you to stay away during these two months**?" He was gazing up at her, pure desire swirling in his depths.

"Yes..." She replied slightly breathless tone. The dizzy feeling was returning…..

**"Then tell me, what are you doing here?"** He purred his hands traveling up her legs.

"I-I d-didn't mean t-to I j-ju-just- Eeep!" She let a squeal when he suddenly had her pinned underneath him.

His had was buried deep within her neck, sucking on the same spot as all those years ago. Her hands moved into his hair and fondled and rubbed his ears. The animal parts on a Hunamanus were the most sensitive. He growled deeply and thrust his sips into her sore, causing her to cry out loudly.

"**I want so bad little bunny-rabbit."** He growled harshly in her ear. "**And I intend to have you."**

**"**Yes please, take me! I need you so bad…" She whimpered. She was lost in a haze of pleasure, her mother had warned her that the more she put off mating, the more frustrated she would get.

He growled before crashing his lips on to hers. His tongue immediately sought out hers and she wasted no time in responding. He snaked his hands underneath the pelt covering her stomach and chest.

Yes, pelt. During these two months her fur would detach itself to become a pelt that could be taken on and off. It made gaining access to the female's body that much easier. They broke the kiss so he could slip the pelt off. Once it was gone, he attacked her chest.

She arched her back and tangled her hands into his hair, pulling him even closer to her breath. His tongue lapped at her pert nipple until it was hard. He switched to lavish her other breast with the same attention. His hand reached up and pinched and pulled at her other nipple so it wouldn't get lonely.

"Aaah! Aaaaaaah! P-please! M-more!" She begged, squirming underneath his body in an attempt to gain friction.

He pulled back from her nipple and grinned, **"You want more eh? Ok then."**

He kept eye contact with her as he traveled down her stomach. He slipped the bottom part of her pelt of, leaving her completely naked and exposed. His hands grasped her thighs as he gazed her flower. There was absolutely no hair her hood. Her lips were so pink, inviting him to plunge deep within their depths.

He used one hand to hold down her hips, his other hand has used to spread her beautiful lips apart. He almost purred at the sight of clenching hole. It was practically leaking with her juices. It was begging him for his attention. He dragged his tongue from the bottom of her dripping womanhood, to the top. He added more force once he reached her succulent little clit. She almost ripped out his hair.

"N-N-Naruto, p-please d-don't tease m-me- AAAH!" She was cut off by his tongue entering her depths. It was the single most pleasurable feeling of her entire life. She felt Naruto groan, it caused vibrations in her core that drove her absolutely insane.

Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a groan slipped past his lips. She tasted absolutely wonderful! It was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted in his entire life! The first time Hinata had been in heat, this is the only thing he had wanted to do. He had barely held himself the first time because of her age and ignorance as to what was going on. Now, he wasn't going to bother holding back. Her scent was way to strong for him to even bother.

His tongue plunged in and out of her depths, drinking everything she had to offer him. She was so warm and tight; his tongue felt like it was close to being snapped in half every time it journeyed inside her. He couldn't wait to fill her.

He loved this and everything about this. He loved the way her fingers tangled inside of his hair. He loved the way her body squirmed and jumped with every plunge that he would make into her body. He especially loved it when she called out his name in an endless fit of pleasure. She was just so responsive. It drove him absolutely mad.

Hinata was so close to passing it out. Spots filled her vision as a tsunami of pleasure crashed into her body over and over again. It was absolutely delightful. It felt better than the first time she was pinned beneath him. She felt something inside of her tighten; it felt like a coil waiting to snap. It became tighter and tighter until….

"NARUTOOOO!" She was sure the whole forest had heard her, but she didn't care. An overwhelming amount of pleasure slammed into her, knocking out all of her air. It felt as though she was transforming, her entire body tingled with a pleasant but extremely hot fire. Her vision went complete and utterly white for a few seconds.

When she came to, he was kissing his way back up her body. He kissed her gently on the lips and she smiled drunkenly at him. She felt almost complete, like she had found her other half but still needed to connect with him. Her mother had warned of this. Rabbits were the most sought after to mate with. Once you bring a female to orgasm, they were yours for life. It'd why they were so picky when it came to choosing a male.

Hinata reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Naruto." She purred out seductively, "please take me, I'm yours."

He shivered at the tone in her voice. He knew what just happened, and he was ok with it. If there was one female out there worthy of being his mate, it was her.

He carefully slid of his pelt. This change did occur with every Hunamanus during mating.

His erection throbbed at the feel of the nice cool, gentle breeze. He carefully placed it at her entrance. He dove down to kiss her while slamming his entire length into her. They both moaned him in pleasure and her in pain. He paused, waiting for her to give the signal. She signaled she was ready by wiggling her hips. He pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back into her. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his. Naruto didn't pause in his action, slamming into her as hard as he could with each thrust. This was not love making, this was hard core mating. Hinata loved every second of it.

Hinata broke the kiss and screamed loudly.

"NARUUTOO! P-PLEASE MORE! NEED YOU!"

He growled viciously. He sat up on his heels, grabbing her hips tightly, he thrusted into her with even more force. The way her head was thrown back and her hair was mussed up spurned him on even more. The way she gripped and caressed his rod was absolutely incredible. She was like a fire hot vice gripping him. Pleasure coursed through his veins. His eyes zeroed in on her breasts that were jiggling and bouncing like crazy. He used his tails to fondle and squeeze him. She tightened around him and screamed louder in response. She tightened dramatically; he could tell she was close.

Hinata couldn't take it, all these different emotions slamming into her at once was overwhelming. The coil inside her was about to snap again. She was seconds away when he pushed deep inside of her and found a spot that made her vision become blurred with colors. At the same time, she felt a warm liquid pour into her and a sharp sting at her neck. Naruto had bitten her; he had marked her as his own. The thought and the sensation caused another mini orgasm to wash over her.

They were both lying on the found, feeling extremely content with what they had just done. No wonder Hinata wasn't interested in any other male, female rabbits would only mate with the strongest mate they knew and liked. The day she befriended Naruto sealed her fate indefinitely.

"Naruto?" She called out to him softly.

"**Yes?"** He responded back.

"Did you know this would happen?" She questioned, she wasn't upset, just curious.

**"No, I thought you would mate with someone of your own kind."** He responded back honestly.

There was silence for awhile.

"Naruto?" She called out again.

He chuckled she really hasn't changed much, He was glad for that. "**Yes?"**

**"**Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

He laughed even harder at her question. He really couldn't wait to start his new life with her. And neither could she.

**A/N: And done! That is the first of many oneshots I will be posting here. Please tell me what you think, an give me ideas on how to improve. Also, don't forget to leave me an idea you want to be seen here! If you're too shy to let others see your idea, you can Pm me instead. I'll try to keep an open mind when reading your suggestions. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! Bye bye!**


	2. A Wild Love Epilogue

**AN: Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to the second chapter of my "story"!I apolagaga for such the long wait, I had something else planned for the second chapter of this story, but that is taking a looooong time to type out. So, I decided to give you guys this to hold you over until then! It is an epilogue to my first chapter! I know some of you requested me to write that. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I would like to thank GSkullAngel, Guest, Naruhinalover20, JOHNXgambit, Hinatalicious, D, and Raja-Ulat for making suggestions for my story! Please remember that it is going to take awhile to get you suggestion published, because I have so many!**

**I would also like to thank Exotao, Crazy 1234, Phone, SkylarUnih, YoungNapoleon22, JMarieAllenPoe, Kedo, and Ayrmd for giving me such nice and thoughtful reviews!**

**Now, unto the story!**

Hinata was carefully making her way towards the location of her warren. Naruto was trailing a little behind her. It had been a full 2 months since she was last seen by her family, so she knew they must've been worried. Naruto had wanted to make sure that he had gotten her pregnant. Plus, he just enjoyed exploring her body and plunging into her depths. But, he finally gave in to her request to see her family. She even roped him into coming with her to meet her relatives. Naruto wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

**_"_****Hina, are you sure it's a good idea to introduce me to your family**?" He questioned her for what seemed like the billionth time.

Hinata just shook her head and smiled up at her mate. "Of course it is! They might be a little frightened of you, but they'll warm up! Besides, they have to accept you; you're technically part of the family now. "She replied happily.

Naruto still seemed unsure. He wasn't worried about what the rabbits would do to him when they saw him; he was worried of how they would treat Hinata as a result of their reaction to him. He didn't want her to be cast out of her warren because of him. He knew of how tight knit these rabbit families were.

Hinata noticed his concern and stopped moving. Naruto halted next to her in worry. His anxiety melted when she buried her face in his neck and nuzzled it. He did the same to her in response. This continued for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other.

"Naruto," she began, "there is nothing for you to be worried about. Even if they do banish me from the community, I'll be fine. I'll still have you and our future bunnies and kits to take care of. Okay?"

Naruto gazed deeply into her eyes searching for any type of hesitation or doubt. He sighed when he saw none.

**"Alright, fine. We will do things your way. But if you change your mind, I am fine with that."**

Hinata beamed up at him. "Wonderful! Now, since we're so close already, I need you to stay here while I figure out how to explain things to my parents! Does that sound okay with you?" She questioned, looking up at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "**Sure. I will wait here until it is time for me to be introduced****_." _**He agreed.

He smiled at her as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay, I'm going in now. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head. The two shared a quick kiss before Hinata hopped away into her warren's territory. Naruto watched her as she left. His instincts told him to go after her, to be with her at all times. Foxes were very possessive of their mates. He was especially protective of her, not only did she constantly attract danger, but they were newly mated.

Naruto sighed in frustration. He sat down in the grass, ignoring his instincts to run after her. He would wait patiently for her to give him some kind of signal. He closed his eyes and perked up his ears. He would just listen in to what she was saying. That would help soothe his animalistic urges.

Hinata hopped into her territory. It was past a large group of trees that had grown very close together. Someone would have an extremely difficult time finding their way through if they didn't know the exact route into the rabbit's clearing.

The minute Hinata entered into the clearing, she was nearly tackled by one of her younger siblings.

"Big sister! I knew you'd come home one day!" She squealed as she held Hinata in a death grip.

At the sound of her sister's squeal of excitement, everything stopped. Every single rabbit, bunny-rabbit, and bunny halted in their activities. It was common for one of their kind to go missing, but to have one of them return after so long was unheard of.

Hinata laughed and wrapped her arms around her sister. She was still a little bunny, only 5 years old. She had long light blue hair and deep brown eyes. Her name was Yuki and she was one of triplets.

"Hinata's back!"

"It's really her!"

"Hinata!"

Soon the two of them were surrounded by all the rabbits.

"Hinata you're back!"

"Sweetie, we missed you!"

Hinata turned at the sound of her name being called by her parents. She released her sister and threw her arms around both of her parents.

"Mother, Father, it's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed happily. She really had missed them.

Her mother pulled back from the hug and cupped her face in her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious that she had been crying the whole time Hinata was gone. Mothers were especially close to their children.

"Hinata! Where have you been?! Are you okay?! Did anyone hurt you!? Why were you gone for so long?! How are you able to come back?!" Her mother asked her frantically.

"I uhhh…" Hinata didn't know how to answer her mother's questions. She was firing them off too quickly.

"Hinata." She switched her attention to her father who was looking at her sternly. " Where on earth have you been this whole time?"

Hinata carefully removed her mother's hands from her face. "Well, you see I-"

"Hinata!" Hinata cringed at the sound of her name being called once again. She recognized that voice well, and hearing it was never a positive thing in her book.

A young brunette haired male pushed his way through the crowd. He had shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. His fur was a brown color; it was so unlike Hinata's white fur. His name was Maru, and he's been the bane of Hinata's existence for a long time.

He was around the same age as her, just a few months older. When they were just young bunnies, he would constantly play pranks on her and tease her. Like the time he gave her a grape and failed to mention that not only was it completely sour, but it had a seed that was hard as rock inside. Not only that, but he would constantly snitch on her to her parents on her whereabouts. She would always get in trouble when she got back. There was once a time when they wouldn't allow her to venture out on her own anymore! Thankfully, they lifted that ban and Hinata found a new route to travel so he wouldn't find her.

Then, when they grew into bunny-rabbits, he became instantly attracted to her. He was one of the main reasons she spent time away from her warrens during those 2 months. He would attempt to flirt and mate with her; he became way more protective of her than her father. He would even insist on traveling together at all times and he tasted every single fruit and vegetables before she did, just to make sure it was safe for her to eat. He really got under her skin.

"Hinata! I am so glad you're alright!" He exclaimed loudly when he finally made his way next to her.

"Umm yeah…." Hinata replied awkwardly while attempting to slowly farther the distance between the two of them.

"You know Hinata, I always told you that your wandering would get you in trouble and look what happened! You disappeared for two whole months!" He scolded her.

Hinata frowned at him," Yes but-"He cut her off.

"You see! This is why I knew you should've mated with me! You're lucky I was nice enough to wait for you! Now come on, it's best that we get started right away." Hinata opened her mouth to disagree with him, but he grabbed her wrist and began tugging her along.

"Hey! Let me go! I don't want to mate with you!"She protested loudly.

She attempted to get out of his grip, but he just held on to her tighter.

"Don't argue with me on this, it's for your own good." He explained harshly.

Hinata's father made a move to make the bunny-rabbit release her. Before he could, there was a red blur and a small yelp.

Every single rabbit in the area froze. There, standing in front of them was Naruto, in all his imposing glory. He was snarling viciously as he held Maru up by the throat. Maru wiggled and clawed at the hand around his neck, but it was no use. Naruto was not going to release his grip.

"It's the dreaded Kyuubi!" Someone yelled.

Everyone seemed to come to life at that point. Rabbits scooped up their bunnies and immediately began fleeing the area as fast as possible. Hinata's own father grabbed her wrist and attempted to drag her away from Naruto. She tugged as hard as she could and slid her wrist from his grasp. She hopped over to her mate.

"Naruto!" She called out to him.

He ignored her and instead chose to squeeze Maru's throat even harder.

"Naruto! We talked about this! Please, you're scaring my family!" She tried once more.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He snarled once more at the young male before releasing him, allowing him to drop hard on the ground. He fell hard on his back and immediately began coughing and wheezing.

He disappeared before reappearing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose into her neck, growling lowly. Her mother gasp in horror and her father bravely "stepped" forward.

He puffed his chest out, glaring at Naruto. "Unhand her now, you beast!" He ordered.

Naruto peered at him from Hinata's shoulder. He growled even louder and wrapped his arms even tighter around Hinata's waist.

Hinata's father hopped forward, determination shining bright in his eyes. He didn't care who it was, he was not going to allow someone to eat his daughter! Not while he was around!

Naruto was also prepared to battle. Especially since there were males that were after his Hinata! He would not allow anyone to touch her besides him.

"WAIT!" Hinata yelled. This was not going as planned! The most important males in her life were about to battle it out! She couldn't allow that to happen!

"Wait?" Her father asked in confusion. What was he supposed to wait for that beast to devour his child?

"Yes! Father please, this is Naruto! He is my mate!" She informed him.

Mate? That monster was her mate? He took a good long look at the Kyuubi. He just couldn't believe it. That 6 foot, red eyed, clawed, and razor toothed beast, eloped with his daughter?

"Oh." He replied. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

"Father/ Honey!" Hinata and her mother exclaimed in worry. Today was not going as planned at all…

When Hinata's father awoke, she decided to explain everything. She sat in Naruto's lap, family members sat a few feet away from them. The rest of her warren was seated a few yards away from the two of them. They were interested in hearing this story, but their fear kept them from coming any closer.

She started from the beginning, with her finding him when she was younger. She described the encounter while her parents listened on in horror, while her younger siblings with wonder. She detailed how they talked and had a discussion before she had to leave. She told them of how she met up with him everyday since then. Her parents held their breath when she described all the different predators that almost took a bite out of her, and how Naruto stopped them.

She talked of the first time her pheromones affected him, and how he warned her to stay away. Then she described how she made sure to avoid him, and the deep loneliness and longing she felt as a result. Her parents were on the edge of their "seats" as she informed him of the pack of dogs that almost captured her. She told them of how Naruto once again bravely saved her. She didn't get into much detail about their mating, but she did tell them it was the best experience of her life. She informed them that she had been with him the entire 2 months that she had been missing.

"…and that's what happened. I am really sorry about how Naruto reacted. Foxes are extremely possessive of their mates. When he heard me crying for Maru to let me go, he sort of lost it." She finished.

It was true. Naruto kept his head buried in her neck throughout her entire story. Her scent was the only thing stopping him from tearing the young male apart for his transgressions.

Hinata looked at her parents, waiting for them to say something, anything at all.

Her mother and father glanced at each other. They were giving each other strange looks. It appeared as if they were arguing without using their words, it was something that mates often did.

Finally, it was her mother who broke the silence. "Hinata, running off like that was extremely dangerous; you could've been seriously hurt." She scolded her daughter.

Hinata's ears flopped down slightly. "I know…"

"But," Hinata's ears perked back up. "Since you're okay, and you've come back with a mate, all is forgiven. " She announced with a warm smile on her face.

Hinata's eyes lit up at her mother's words. "Really? So you're okay with me and Naruto being?..."

Hinata's mother nodded her head. "Of course. He's a strong male, and he protects you and makes you happy. That's all I could ever really ask for when it comes to a mate for my daughter."

Hinata beamed at her mother. "Really? You and father both?" She questioned, casting her gaze towards her disgruntled father.

The mother narrowed her eyes at Hinata's father before elbowing him in his side. He grunted in pain before sighing.

"Yes Hinata, you're happiness and safety is all that matters…" He grumbled unhappily.

Hinata squealed and clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh thank you so much! Naruto!" Her mate detached his nose from her neck at the sound of his name.

"I have to introduce you to my family! Okay, so that is my mother Hitomi, and that's my father, Hiashi! Those are my 17 siblings! Their names are-"

"Wait just a damn minute!" Maru cut Hinata off in the middle of her introduction.

"You're all okay with her being with that, that, _monster_?!" He asked in outrage. He stomped his way over to them; he shrugged off his mother as she tried to halt him.

"Well I am not!" He announced angrily.

Naruto growled and stood up. The two males stood face to face, glaring at each other.

"It doesn't matter whether you like it or not, they are mated. There is nothing that you can do about." Her father stated sternly.

Maru snorted, he didn't break eye contact with Naruto.

"Oh really? Well then, I challenge this beast to a Dual of Rights for Hinata!" He announced.

Gasps filled the air at his words. Hinata was absolutely stunned by his words. A Dual of Rights was a battle between two males. The fight could range from anything, from food, to territory, and even females. The winner took all and the loser would be left in shame. But, if the fight was over a mated female, then it was automatically known that it would be a fight to the death. The female would go to the male whether she liked it or not.

Hinata couldn't believe that Maru was stupid enough to challenge Naruto to a dual. It was like he wanted to die.

Naruto smirked, he was perfectly happy with ending the life of this cocky little male in front of him.

**"Very well, we shall dual."**

"Wait!" Hinata intervened before they could begin.

She hopped over to Naruto and placed one of her hands to his cheek. She leaned up, she wanted to give him a small good luck kiss before the fight. Naruto bent down and kissed her.

But it seemed his reasons were completely different from hers.

He roughly moved his lips against her, before sliding his tongue into her mouth. His tongue immediately began a rough exploration of her mouth. He greedily mapped her entire caver, running his tongue over her teeth and tangling with her own. She moaned softly into the kiss when he pulled away.

Maru was fuming at the clear message Naruto was sending him.

"Can we please begin?" He rudely asked, interrupting the couple's moment.

"Huh…? Oh, yeah…" Hinata was dazed from the kiss. She knew what spurred it on and she didn't' mind in the least. Her man was an amazing kisser….

**"Sure. Go on Hinata. This will only take a moment. Then we can resume where we left off later**."

Naruto could practically taste the other male's jealousy. Although he did enjoy riling him up, he really did mean what he said. The kiss had gotten him all riled up, he couldn't wait to go back to the den and ravish her…

"Okay." Hinata chirped. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped over to her parents.

She really hoped Naruto would make good on that promise.

Naruto faced the male in front of him, the smirk never leaving his face. He popped his neck.

"**Go ahead. I'm feeling a little generous after that kiss, so I'll let you make the first move."** Naruto offered.

Maru narrowed his eyes at him. "You are going to regret that decision!" He warned.

Maru lunged towards the Kyuubi, intent on taking him out with one blow.

That plan flew out the window when the Kyuubi once again had his neck in a death grip. Maru panicked, he thought the only reason the monster had caught him before was because he was taken off guard. He didn't think all those stories about him were true.

There was absolutely nothing Maru could do, clawing at him wasn't effective, and He was being held to far away to kick him. He was really going to die.

**"Hehe**," Naruto chuckled at the helplessness in the young male's eyes**." Did you really think I would allow you to get a single hit in? You are quite the fool. Hinata is mine and only mine. I will not give anyone else the chance to take her away from me. Good bye." **

With that, Naruto squeezed his threat, effectively crushing his windpipe and killing him. Naruto dropped his dead carcass to the ground with a malicious smirk.

**'By the way,"**

He turned to Hinata's family**. "It's nice to meet you all."**

Hinata's little brother, whom was part of the triplets grinned. "That was so cool! How are you so strong?"

Naruto and Hinata were making their way back to his den. They spent hours with Hinata's warren; all the little bunnies were so interested in his appearance. The adults stayed close, making sure to keep an extremely close eye on Naruto. Hinata got the chance to catch up with some of her older siblings. She described some of the new things she learned and found during those 2 months she was away. All in all, it had been a very good day.

Naruto was also very pleased with how this day went. Not only did he get a chance to kill an annoying little shit, but he managed to meet her relatives. They had amused him greatly. The little ones reminded him of Hinata when she was younger. The most amusing part of the day had been when Hitomi actual threatened Naruto with physical harm if he hurt Hinata. She sure had had some spunk in her, that's for sure. But he was glad to be home, he could finally make good at that promise he made to her…

They both stepped inside the cave and Hinata sighed in happiness. Hinata swept the cave with a glance. Naruto had made some added additions for both of them. There was a makeshift bed made with pelt and stuffed with leaves and grass. It was quite comfy.

Hinata hummed and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh Naruto! It is so nice to be back here!"

She informed him in content. She heard a deep menacing growl behind her.

"Naruto?" Before she could turn around he had his arms wrapped around her waist once more.

**"Hinata,"** he growled out, "**why didn't you tell me of that other male before hand?"** He questioned her in a threatening voice.

Hinata tensed, she knew she would have to speak with him about this. She was going to have to make it up to him.

She spun around to face him. She placed her hands on his chest and allowed them to wander down his rigged and toned flesh.

"I'm sorry." She apologized." I completely forgot about him. He's not important to me, not like you are."

She began peppering his chest with very light and gently kisses.

**"Oh really?"**

"Of course. You're big, and strong. And no one on this planet can make me feel the way you do. I love you so much." Hinata replied.

She knew that the best course of action to take was to play to his pride and be as submissive to him as possible. It would calm him down.

**"Well then, you're going to have to prove it." **He purred out while peering down at her.

Hinata blushed lightly and smiled up at him. "Of course."

Their lips met in a very slow chaste kiss. It quickly became heated. Naruto slipped his tongue in her mouth like he did before. She offered up no resistance. Naruto growled lowly when she sucked on his appendage, stroking it with her own tongue. Heat coursed through his body at her naughty implication.

They pulled apart and Naruto immediately attacked her neck. She moaned and gasped as he lapped and sucked at her mate mark. It was currently the most sensitive part of her body. She gasped in shock when a cool breeze brushed against her flesh. Her pelt was gone, and so was his. It seemed that Naruto was in quite the rush.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the feel of his warm member pressing against her stomach. She placed her arms on his shoulder a lightly pushed him away. He obliged with her silent request even though he wasn't happy with it.

Hinata dropped to her knees. She carefully eyed his member. It was around 9 inches long. It jut out for a tuft of red and blond hair. Two heavy sacs hung near his base. Veins traveled up the sides.

Hinata remembered the first time she had came this close to it. It had frightened her slightly. Thankfully, she was used to its appearance. It made things easier to carry out her next task.

She wrapped her hand around his length and stroked it gently up and down. Naruto groaned at the feel of her petite hand on his length. She felt him harden even more. A drop of pre-cum escaped the tip. She lapped it up with her tongue before swallowing his tip. Naruto clenched his teeth and peered down at her. He hissed when her tongue licked and swirled at his head.

Hinata enjoyed this task. Although it was salty, it had this special musk that could most definitely be found on Naruto. She slid more of him into her mouth. She moved her tongue over every single part of him in her mouth. She paused slightly when she felt him hit the back of her throat before continuing.

Naruto let his head fall forward. They feel of her hot wet mouth wrapped around him was almost enough to bring him to his knees. The only thing better was being inside of her hot, tight, and wet –

**"Gah!"**

He was sucked out of his thoughts when Hinata moved gently back and forth on his member, her tongue moving sinfully all the while. He didn't think she would, but she was teasing him! Actually teasing him! He couldn't believe it. He was going to have to teach her a lesson.

Hinata almost yelped when she felt his hand tangle in her hair as he snarled loudly. He held her in place as he thrusted into her mouth. Hinata placed her hands on the ground as she allowed him to use her mouth as he pleased. He was in control; it would reassure him of his place as her mate. She did her best to keep up with his pace with her tongue, moving it across his pulsating flesh.

Naruto was snarling and growling in pleasure all the while. He felt his animal need rise up at her submissive nature. He wasn't stupid; he knew why she chose to do this. But who was he to say no to something as incredible as this?

He started thrusting faster inside of her mouth. He was approaching his orgasm. Hinata realized this and racked her brain for a way to help him finish. She moaned around his flesh, causing the most delicious of vibrations. She moaned even louder and Naruto stilled as absolute bliss overtook him as he reached his climax.

Hinata drank all she had to give him. Swallowing spurt after spurt of his hot, juicy, cum. He let go her hair and she released his now soft member from her lips. She kissed his thigh as he panted, trying to regain his breath after such an intense burst. She kissed and licked his thigh before tracing her tongue up the V of his hips. She peered up at him through her eyelashes. Hinata did a little victory dance when she felt him harden again. Thank Kami for his stamina!

She reached her hands up and gently fondled his balls. She bent her head down and slowly licked one, teasing him further.

**"Enough!"** Naruto roared. He was sick and tired of her playing with him!

Hinata shrieked when the world around her suddenly spun. She was suddenly on her hands and knees with Naruto behind her. His member was viciously rubbing against her entrance. Hinata whimpered at the feeling.

"Naru-AAAH!" She was cut of by him thrusting inside of her.

His member was so big, stretching her out in the most wonderful ways. It was so hot, and she could feel it throbbing. It caused the most delicious friction. She yelped and through her head back in pleasure as he pulled out and thrusted harshly back in.

She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as delicious heat swept through her. He repeated the process, her arms nearly buckling from the sensation.

**"How does this feel little rabbit?" **He panted harshly in her ear.

"S-so g-goo- aaaah!" She attempted to answer. A light sheen of sweat was covering their bodies.

**"It does, doesn't it? Tell me, who is making you feel this?"** He needed to hear her assure him of his dominance over her.

"Y-you are!" Hinata cried out.

**"More! Who do you belong to? Answer me!"** He demanded her.

"Y-you! Only you!" She sobbed out in bliss.

Male pride swelled up in his chest at her words.

He sat straight up on his knees and grabbed her hips. He pulled her back as he pistoned forward.

She was so hot, like a fire burning him. But she was also like a vice grip cranked as far as it could go, gripping his member in an also painful hold. But damn, it felt great.

Naruto pounded away at her as he felt them both approach their individual climaxes. Hinata felt as if she were burning. Having Naruto pound away at her insides was the very best feeling.

With a few harsh thrusts, Naruto was spilling his seed into her as Hinata came all over his rod.

Hinata collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. She felt sleep come and overtake her. She closed her eyes, ready to be lulled away. She quickly reopened them when she felt herself being moved at an extremely fast pace.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back on top of the makeshift bed. Naruto was on top of her, his member still hardened and inside of her.

**"Oh? Did you think we were finished?"** He smirked down at her.

Hinata gulped, she was in for a long night.

**AN: Tada! That is my second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope to get the other idea out to you all soon, although I may have to split it up into two parts...Oh well! We'll see how things go, I refuse to give up on it. Please remember to read and review, and to check out my other stories. Bye bye!**


	3. A maid's responsibility

**A/N:** **Hello there people! Welcome to another installment of my world of one shots! I know I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I am still accepting ideas. So if you have one, please tell me! Also, the original mini story I was going to post here has been turned into an actual story instead. Please go check it out! I would like to thank wildsavahnah, YungHime, YoungNappoleon22, ArmouredxSaint, devilzxKinight86, 6SkullAngel, SonOfHades and LoverOfArtemis, SklarUnih,naruhinalover20, JOHNXgambit, exoato, Hinatalicious, Raja-ulat, JMarieAllenPoe, and Ayrmed for reviewing this story.**

**This chapter contains -Maid Hinata and Business Naruto!**

Naruto sat on the middle of his bed with his face buried in his hands. The room was cluttered with an assortment of items, all of which were strewn all over the floor. Multiple items on the dresser had either been knocked over, or had fallen to the floor. There were some added additions to the piece of furniture that didn't belong. Shoes, make up, jewelry, clothes, and more were all over the room. They had been thrown in an angry fit with the intent to harm the object of such fury. Words of spite and malice were also flung in this vicious battle. In the end, the aftermath left one missing and probably very pissed female, and a very frustrated gentleman.

Naruto Uzumaki, age 26 was one half of the battle. The other was his wife of 4 years, Sakura Haruno.

Naruto ran his hands through his hair and cursed under his breath. The fight had taken a lot out of him, just like all the other arguments they had. He had enough pressures already, why couldn't she see that?

For you see, Naruto was a young man who had grown up alone for most of his life. He was left on the doorstep of a local orphanage. His appearances were pretty normal, blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing that was off about him were the fact that he had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks and that his eyes would turn red every once and awhile. The doctors weren't sure why this happened, but they said it shouldn't cause him too much trouble in his life.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the caretakers of the orphanage were extremely religious. They home schooled the kids personally and were very strict on every single detail of their lives. They were allowed to eat these foods only; they couldn't watch this on TV, or listen to a certain type of music. They had to comb their hair completely straight; the girls had to keep their hair in a bun at all times. It wasn't a very happy place.

But, for Naruto it was especially miserable. They saw his odd whisker birth marks and red eyes as the sign of evil inside of him. They would punish him the most out of all the children. They even allowed the other kids to tease him because they wanted him to learn some 'humility.' The children had a ball with this. It was the only activity they were allowed to do whenever they wanted, and how often they wanted. They would trip him, steal his belongings, call him cruel names, and sometimes they would hit him. Hard.

Naruto had a miserable time at the orphanage, but that all changed when he was 10. One day, a man appeared at the doorstep. He was an elderly gentleman with long spiky grayish-silver hair. He was wearing grey business suit and a red tie. He was also carrying a black suit case filled with items that would remain a mystery for a long time. He greeted one of the caretakers politely before being herded into an office to discuss adoption plans.

All of the kids waited near the office door, they were all buzzing with excitement, even Naruto! They all spoke with hope filled voices of being adopted by the man, who was obviously rich by the looks of things. Naruto stood near the wall, by himself. Although he wished with all of his heart that someone would adopt his and give him a true home, he doubted that would happen.

But, like some sort of miracle, the man stepped out of the office, followed by a scowling caretaker. The man looked at the face of each and every individual as if he were searching for something. His smile became wide as his eyes landed on Naruto. When his eyes landed on Naruto, he smiled at the young lad.

He beckoned Naruto over. Although he was nervous about walking past the other children who were glaring at him, he made his way to the old man. The children wouldn't do anything while they had a guest, it might ruin their chances of being picked.

Once he was in front of the strange newcomer, he paused and waited, nerves were wracking his body. The man knelt down on one knee and patted his head. He smiled kindly before asking Naruto if he would like a new home.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

The house the man lived in was relatively small, it was about 2 stories high, but to Naruto, it had been perfect. The man introduced himself as Jiraiya, someone who had also been raised in an orphanage. Although he had never explained his reasoning for adopting him, Naruto was absolutely ecstatic.

When Naruto went to public school for the very first time, it wasn't what he expected. For the most part, he had been a loner. The other students were put off by his slightly odd appearance and his socially awkward attitude. To this day, he could still remember hearing their hushed whispers about him as he sat by himself in the cafeteria.

But he refused to let it hold him back. Naruto was the best student in school, always receiving the highest grade on a test or a quiz. He wanted to make a name for himself, and he knew the only way to do that was by studying and working hard. He continued this routine all throughout middle school and high school.

When he was accepted into a very well known and prestigious college, that's when Jiraiya told him the news. It turns out that he was the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both of them were extremely successful people in the business world. They were also very famous. Everyone knew the story of how they were murdered in their home and their child had gone missing.

Apparently, Naruto had been placed inside the orphanage by close friends of his parents to ensure that he would be safe. The man behind the murders, Obito Uchiha, had been recently locked up, allowing Jiraiya to finally adopt him. But, the danger of other members still loomed so he couldn't tell Naruto anything about his family.

It was only when he was in college were all suspected members of the murder behind bars. But Jiraiya had advised him to keep it a secret for awhile longer and Naruto had agreed.

At the same time, Naruto had fallen hard for a certain pink haired girl. She was in some of his classes and they had spoken on some very rare occasions. Naruto was hooked, she was very intelligent, multi-talented, and she had a large amount of spunk. What more could you ask for in a girl?

His first attempt at asking her out ended up in a big fat, "NO!" His second, third, fourth, or fifth try hadn't ended up any better. But he refused to give up! It took awhile, and a lot of pestering, but Naruto had managed to get the girl of his dreams to go out with him! After their first date, they had another, and another, and another, before they knew, they were dating. Then, they were married after 2 years of dating.

There were multiple raised eyebrows at their decision to marry, especially since Naruto's heritage had been revealed a few months before hand. But he ignored it, he was young and in love, this had to work out!

But it didn't work out in any way, shape, or form. Hell, things had started falling apart before they got married. It only became worse when Naruto took over the companies his parents used to run. Now all him and Sakura do is bicker and argue! It was maddening.

Here is another very common aftermath of their fights. Just a regular old day in his life, unfortunately. His head was throbbing and his throat was slightly sore from the screaming match that had ensued between the two. He rubbed his temples. He really needed a drink.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." He managed to grumble out.

The door opened and a young woman stepped inside. She had navy blue hair that reached the bottom of her back. Her eyes were light lavender and held no pupil in them. Her face was round, not too fat and not too skinny. It made her seem innocent. Her clothes consisted of a standard maid outfit. She had on a long sleeved black dress. The shoulders of the dress were puffed up, and the dress ended mid thigh where it puffed out a bit more because of all the frills. A white apron was tied around her waist down, stopping along with her dress. She had on black flats, and stockings that covered up what the rest of her outfit couldn't. There was white, frilly bonnet at the top of her head.

She was one of the many servants running around his mansion. Yeah, mansion. Sakura was the one who pushed for them to live here. So, he hired a bunch of people to help take care of the place. Well, Sakura hired. Each and every single female helper she hired was old, the youngest one being in her 50's. But Hinata was the exception.

During his college years Naruto had managed to make some friends. One of them being Neji Hyuuga. Although Neji was very quiet and serious, he was still a great joy to be around. He was also a large help in running the company. Naruto didn't know what he would do if Neji hadn't been around. Son one day, when Neji asked, no, pleaded with Naruto to hire his cousin as a maid, who was he to refuse?

It had been during him and Sakura's second year of marriage when Neji called him and requested that they meet up. When they were face to face, Neji informed him of the predicament. Hinata, who was like a sister to Neji, was kicked out of the clan. Apparently, the Hyuuga clan picked her younger sister over her and booted Hinata out completely. Although Naruto had never met the girl in person, he had felt bad for her and agreed to hire her.

For the first three months of being a maid, Hinata was extremely shy and jittery. It was either because Sakura was always breathing down her neck, or because she was just like that around strangers. Naruto assumed it was both.

But, she did warm up to him, and when she did, their relationship had bloomed.

"Lord Uzumaki, is there anything I can assist you with?" She asked calmly while shutting the door behind her.

He sent a slight smile her way. "Of course, do you have a place where I can buy a new wife?"

"I do, but I don't think the arrangement would be legal." She responded back with a smile of her own.

Naruto chuckled; Hinata was truly a delight to have around. As a matter of fact, if there was one highlight of his life, just one, it would be her. They would often chat and hang out together, despite her being 8 years his junior. They would discuss a series of topics, ranging from their likes and dislikes, all the way to their backgrounds. Naruto had told her things he's never even mentioned to Sakura. Hinata was also a very intelligent person; she would often help him manage the businesses, and would refuse his offer for a raise. Her argument would be that she was doing it as a friend, not as an employee.

She was kind, compassionate, intelligent, loyal, and amazing at house keeping. She was the person he was closest to, his special person. He would be a very different person without her in his life.

"I need a drink, some Advil, and a better life." Naruto requested of her. His head was still bothering him, but it was slowly going away.

Hinata shook her head at him. "Come now Lord Uzumaki, there is no need for you to be so sullen. " She told him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Hinata was very optimistic. She's always around to lift his spirits. She would often comfort him after Sakura was through tearing him a new one. She truly was a beacon of light.

"Sure, whatever you say Hina."

She blushed lightly at the sound of her nickname. She walked forward in the room and bent over to pick some items off the floor.

"Well, there is some in your office for you. So you can head in there while I clean up in here, okay?"

"Uh huh…" Naruto nodded dumbly, his attention was on something else entirely.

Hinata had chosen to start cleaning up a few feet in front of him. When she bent over, the dress managed to hug her very plump ass. He could even see a tiny bit of her underwear. He felt a stirring in his lower body. Black lace, who knew?

"Lord Uzumaki, are you okay?" She stood up straight and turned to look at him her eyebrows were knitted in concern.

Naruto shook his head to rid himself of his perverted thoughts. He rapidly stood up.

"Yeah, thanks. I am so lucky that you know me so well." He sent her a grin.

She smiled back. "Of course, it is my responsibility to take care of you. Now leave, there is some scotch waiting for you."

Naruto thanked her once again and he was about to head out of the room when Hinata bent over again, leaving him another wonderful view of her panties.

His eyes darkened slightly. He made sure the door was locked before making his way slowly towards the girl. She was focused on the tasks at hand, so she didn't hear him as he approached her. He felt himself harden the closer he got to her. She tensed when he was completely behind her; she could feel his hardness pressing against her bottom.

Hinata gasped. She stood up straight and spun around to face him. She clutched the clothes tighter in her hands when she noticed the hunger in his gaze.

"L-Lord Uzumaki!" She was honestly befuddled by his actions.

His right hand came up and cupped her cheek. He proceeded to slowly stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Why do you tempt me so Hina?" He pondered out loud.

She had no time to respond before he dove in and kissed her. Electricity shot down her back as sparks flew. She dropped the designer clothing in her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His rough lips moved over her soft ones, moving together to send a pleasurable rush down both of their spines. Hinata's mouth opened slightly and Naruto carefully slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced together. A small moan escaped Hinata as Naruto explored her depths.

He ran his tongue across her teeth and gums before rubbing against hers in a gentle caress. She was so sweet, soft, and so very warm. He held her body closer to his. He could feel her breasts against his chest. Her hourglass figure was molding against his. It excited him like nothing else.

The two broke apart panting. Lust was the most prominent emotion in their eyes. Hinata felt flushed. She could feel his erection pressing up against her stomach. Her mind was spinning with desire. She couldn't believe they were doing this! She gasped when he dove in and began planting kisses along her neck.

"L-Lord Uzumaki! W-we shouldn't b-be doing th-this!" She protested.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before..." He licked the shell of her ear.

"B-but s-someone m-might walk i-in a-and-ahh!" She was cut off by a sharp nip to her lobe.

"I locked the door, and I'm sure the others know about this." He resumed placing kisses on her delicate neck.

She tilted her head to the side to allow him more access. The immense amount of guilt she had felt in the beginning of this affair has disappeared almost completely by this point. A jolt of pleasure rippled through her as he sucked at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. The ache between her legs was a bit more than she could bear. She rubbed her thighs together, desperate for some friction.

Naruto noticed her dilemma and slipped his hand down her legs. His hand moved underneath her dress and caressed her bottom. He gave it a nice squeeze. She groaned.

Naruto pulled back and peered at her through hooded eyes.

"Lace? How interesting. Were you expecting me to see this?" He questioned her.

"N-no! M-my other un-underwear are in the l-laundry."

He switched his attention to her moist center. He carefully rubbed her slit from outside of her enacting lingerie. He could feel the heat and liquid through the material. She was so responsive…..

"Aaah! P-please don't tease m-me!" Hinata whimpered out.

Naruto obliged and moved her panties to the side. He slipped a finger inside of her clenching hole. She moaned out his name and gripped his clothes tighter. Naruto relished the sweet sounds that escaped her lips as he plunged his fingers into her sacred place.

She was so tight, and her heat nearly burned him. He couldn't wait to fill her, to explore her depths once more. He added another finger and sped up his actions. He was mentally willing her to come, just so he could see her face transform into one of pure ecstasy that only he's seen.

"N-Nnng! Aaah!" Hinata couldn't form words. His fingers were hitting all of her special places. He knew exactly how to touch her, how to bring her to her knees. The only time she's ever felt so good would be when he was inside of her.

She was so close, the waves of pleasure rolled over her. She was about to jump over the edge. The coil in her stomach was about to snap and-

Someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Master Uzumaki, your wife is waiting for you downstairs." It was one of the older butlers.

Naruto and Hinata jumped away from each other.

"Alright. Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes." He instructed his butler.

"Very well sir." His footsteps faded away as he went to deliver the news.

Naruto ran an agitated hand through his hair. Why the hell did she have to show up now? He took a look at his lover as she tried to fix her appearance. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

Naruto sighed and walked over to his closet. He reached inside and pulled out a red tie and a black blazer. He slipped in one over his white dress shirt. He attempted to put on the tie, but like always, he was having some trouble.

A pale hand reached over to his tie. He allowed his own hands to drop and allowed Hinata to take over. He listened to her as she hummed a little tune while she fixed up his tie. When she was done, she carefully ran her fingers through his hair to make it neater. She ran her hands over his shirt to straighten it out, and buttoned up his blazer. She brushed off a few dust particles that might be there and stepped back to admire her work.

He looked absolutely wonderful. He was handsome, and rugged. He was dressed in shiny black dress shoes. He had on matching dress pants, and with his blazer he looked so refined. A bit of red pooled into her cheeks. She blushed even further when he smirked at her. She immediately switched her gaze to the ground as she fiddled with her thumbs.

Naruto stepped closer to her. He gripped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. She gazed up at him with wide eyes. He sent her a warm smile that melted her heart.

"Thank you Hina. " He brushed his lips over hers in a brief, but loving kiss. It sent chills down both of their spines. He pulled back and cupped her cheek once more.

"I'll be back later tonight. The business dinner shouldn't take that long." He informed her. There was a dark look in his eyes.

Hinata knew exactly what he wanted to do when he returned. Her thighs rubbed together in anticipation.

The two of them shared one last kiss together before Naruto headed out. Hinata sighed in dismay as she continued her previous job.

Yes it was true, sweet little Hinata was involved in an affair with Naruto. She should feel guilty and ashamed, but after a year, she just didn't care anymore. At first, she was very reluctant to be with him, He was a married man after all. But she had fallen for him, and she couldn't resist his charms.

She had grown up extremely sheltered. Like Naruto, she was also homeschooled. The only difference is that she had been home schooled her whole entire life. She didn't know what it was like to play and hang out with other kids her age. The Hyuuga family and their corporation meant that both her and Hanabi had to trained extensively to take over.

But for some reason, Hinata just couldn't keep up. Her father always demanded more and more from her. She just couldn't deliver on their requests. Her sister, on the other hand, she was the shining star in his eyes. But Hinata never gave up. She would spend hours upon hours pouring over books, or learning a new instrument.

Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. At the ripe age of 16, Hinata was called into her father's office. Not only did he inform her that Hanabi was going to be the one running the company, but to further rub salt in the wound, he also informed her that he refused to have a useless freeloader in the house. And without a single thought, he threw her out.

Hinata was in complete distraught. She had very few belongings that she was allowed to take with her. He told her that since he paid for most of the things she owned, he would keep them. She was a mess. She called Neji in tears. He could barely make out her words as she sobbed out her troubles to him. He picked her up, and took her to his house.

But Hinata didn't want to stay there long. Neji did live with Tenten, his fiancé. Hinata didn't want to impose on their life. So when Neji informed her that she could work as a maid for a very close friend of his, she took the chance.

The first time she met Naruto, her heart hammered so hard in her chest she thought it was going to burst out of her rib cage. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. Granted she hadn't seen many men beside her relatives, she knew he was a cut above the rest in the looks department.

Then, she introduced his wife. She was a very disgruntled woman that was throwing Hinata dirty looks. She shrunk under the pink haired woman's glare. But she managed to get the job as one of his maids.

There are multiple things Hinata noticed within the first few weeks. One of the things being that every single other maid was **_way_** older than her. With all the harsh commands from Sakura, it wasn't hard to guess that she was a very jealous wife.

That leads into the second thing Hinata notice. Neither Naruto nor Sakura seemed to get along. They were always yelling, throwing things, or marching out of the mansion in a fit of rage. She also noted that their fights always took more out of Naruto than it did Sakura. So against her better judgment, she befriended him.

She had recognized the lonely look in his eyes, one that she's held for most of her life. It started out simple enough; she would just greet him every time she saw him. He greeted her back of course. But those greeting turned into small talk. That small talk turned into conversations. Before she knew it, they were friends, really close friends. There were times when they would spend hours upon hours just conversing with each other.

Her heart ached for him when he discussed his marriage troubles. He was so lost, so broken. He looked like a man who had finally given up. But Hinata refused to allow the smile to drop from his face! So, she gave him advice on how to fix his marriage.

Although it slightly hurt to see him shower her with endless gifts and praises, she knew that it was for the greater good. She knew their love was more important than her little crush. What really burned Hinata that Sakura didn't seem to appreciate anything Naruto did for her. She wasn't rude about it, well, for the most part she wasn't. But she never seemed satisfied with anything he did for her. She would just give him a small 'thank you' and that's it. She would even brush off his attempts to be affectionate.

Hinata was there to pick up the pieces. That's how this affair began, with Hinata comforting him. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback, 1 year ago_**

_Hinata was dusting off the bookshelf. She was humming, it was something she often did while cleaning. The bedroom door slammed open, Hinata almost jumped out of her skin. Her fright seen turned into concern when Naruto stormed inside. _

_A flurry of curses escaped his lips as he threw off his blazer into an undignified heap on the floor. He kicked out his shoes and attempted take off his tie. He tugged and pulled at it before giving up and plopping himself down on the bed. He buried his head in between his hands. He was panting out harshly, like he just ran marathon._

_Hinata walked over to him cautiously. She knew that he was supposed to out with his wife on a nice romantic dinner. . So why was he here now? What happened?_

_She took a seat next to him. He ignored her presence. Hinata put the duster on the floor. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder._

_"Lord Uzumaki? Would you like my help with anything?" She questioned him gently._

_She nearly recoiled when he lifted his head and glared at her. He really glared at her!_

_"Help? Help?! I think you've helped enough!" He snapped at her._

_Hinata felt like she'd been struck. She removed her hand from his shoulder and held it near her mouth._

_"W-what d-d you m-mean?" She mentally cursed. She thought she was finally over her stuttering._

_"Stop acting all innocent! This is all your fault! The whole date thing was your idea and it was a complete fucking disaster! I ended up telling her I hated her, and she said the same thing! How the fuck am I supposed to fix that!? He barked out at her._

_Hinata whimpered and moved back. He's never acted like this before. She was scared._

_"I-I, umm…" She tried to answer him, but the words were caught in her throat._

_"Well what? You know all the answers right? Well, fucking fix this!" He ordered her. He maintained his ice cold gaze the entire time._

_"I-i- d-don- I—"Hinata was shaking. Her eyes were darting back and forth across the room. She was petrified of her friend right now. She recognized the tone of her voice and the look in his eyes. It was the same one her father had right before he struck her. Although those moments had been few and far in between, each blow hit her hard in her subconscious. They left mental scarring on the young girl._

_Right now, she was terrified Naruto was going to hit her before throwing her out of his sight._

_"U-Umm…" Tears blurred her vision. Her throat hurt as she tried to stop herself from crying. All she wanted to do was run and hide._

_"Well!? I'm waiting!" Naruto snapped again._

_Hinata switched her gaze to him. She flinched, his eyes were red. She couldn't help it as she whimpered and a few tears slid down her face. Naurto's features softened. "Hinata…"_

_She stood up from the bed, wobbling a bit. She attempted to wipe away for tears._

_"I-I'm s-sorry." She choked out. "I-I d-didn't m-mean to c-cause t-trouble. I-I'll p-pack my b-bags a-and-"Her own sob cut her off._

_Before Hinata could leave, Naruto gripped her wrist. He pulled her and she landed in his lap. He adjusted her so she was sitting sideways. He allowed her to bury her head into his chest and cry .She clutched his shirt tightly and kept muttering the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again._

_Naruto felt like hitting his head against the wall. He was such an asshole! Poor little Hinata was trying to make him feel better, and he responds by snapping at her! Yeah, both his day and his marriage were absolute shit, but that didn't mean he had the right to act so maliciously towards her! This was the girl who constantly gave him tips on saving his marriage! She would always be on the spot whenever he needed her. Whether it be for food, drinks, cleaning, or just someone to listen to his problems. And he repays her by frightening her! _

_Naruto gently rocked her back and forth. He was quick to notice that she didn't have the usual bonnet in her hair. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head._

_"It's alright. I'm sorry, please stop crying Hina, I hate seeing you so sad." He whispered mournfully to her. _

_She sniffled. Her tears stopped, but she continued to hold on to him. She inhaled his scent. He smelled like expensive cologne and something else. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She was also basking in the fact that he held her in his arms, almost like she was his lover…._

_She shook her head out of those naughty thoughts. He was a friend, a really amazing friend, but that was it!_

_She removed her head from his shoulder and stared up at him. Naruto's heart clenched at her appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were traces of tears on her cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe away a few of her tears._

_"I'm sorry Hina. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I've just been having a bad day and…" He hung his head. No amount of apologizing could fix this. He screwed up big time with this precious flower. She was going to storm out of here any second and leave him behind. Just like Sakura._

_He was pleasantly surprised when a hand gently cupped his cheek. It was soft and warm; it was like being touched by an angel. She tilted his head up until they were making eye contact._

_"It's okay Lord Uzumaki, you've had a rough day so I understand." She sent him a small smile to further prove that she was alright._

_Naruto grabbed the hand that was on his cheek. He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he laid a small peck on the middle of her palm. He enjoyed her blush._

_"It's not okay, I know what you've been through, I should know better than to lose my temper around you." He protested in a gentle voice._

_Hinata shook her head. "It's not your fault, I just overreacted. You are nothing like him, I know that."_

_"No, I feel awful. You don't deserve that kind of treatment ever, you're too kind." He released her hand and paced his hand on her cheek. He gazed deeply into her pools of lavender. He's never noticed how mesmerizing they were. _

_As a matter of fact, he's never noticed how mesmerizing she was in general. Especially her lips, they looked delectable. They were ruby red and were slightly moist. He could tell that they were soft._

_"Yeah, you're a very special girl Hina." He informed her, his voice taking a husky turn."You're always there for me, no matter what. I feel like I can trust you, like I can be myself. I don't think about anyone else like that. You are very dear to me . Did you know that?"_

_Hinata swallowed thickly. It was becoming heated, and fast. She watched anxiously as his eyes kept darting from her eyes, to her lips. She flushed slightly at his words._

_"N-no. I-I d-didn't. Y-you're special to me to." She mentally patted herself on the back. She managed to confess the last part without stuttering!_

_"Really? Interesting…"Naruto trailed off in a daze. His attention was switched to her blush. He wondered if that was a full body blush. And if it wasn't, what could he do to make her entire body turn red? His eyes became hooded at the prospect. He moved his head closer to Hinata's, it was as if he had no control over his body._

_"L-lord Uzumaki?" Hinata was worried, what was he doing? He was a married man; they had to keep this relationship platonic! She tried to move away, but he wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer to him. She was trapped._

_"Call me Naruto." With that, he molded his lips against hers._

_They both shivered as pleasure cascaded over them. Hinata moaned slightly as she moved her inexperienced lips against his. Naruto gently ran his tongue across the seam of her lips before slipping it inside._

_They simultaneously groaned as their tongues met in sensual dance. Hinata's tongue was attempting to retreat further into her mouth, something Naruto felt was carefully prodded hers and rubbed it gently. She shivered as she allowed him to coax her appendage out to play with his._

_A strange heat pooled in her lower abdomen. She could feel an odd ache coming from her sacred place. She needed something, but she didn't know what. She shivered and pressed her thighs together, finding that it helped relieve her of some of her pain._

_Naruto was also in need of some relief. His pants were becoming tighter with every second he was exploring the young girl. His clothes were suddenly constricting him, he felt too hot. He wanted them off and hers too._

_They finally pulled away from each other. A hungry look could be found in both partners. Naruto almost growled at the disheveled appearance of Hinata. Her lips were swollen from the kissing, she was panting hard and the lust plastered on her face drove Naruto crazy. He decided then and there, he would have her._

_Hinata gasped as Naruto placed rough, opened mouth kisses on her neck. Hinata closed her eyes and threw her head back. It felt wonderful; she's never had an experience like this before! She allowed the feeling of absolute bliss wash over her. But, she snapped out of her slight daze when she felt something hard poking her._

_It was true that Hinata lacked any first hand experience at sex, but she knew what an erection was. _

_She had been educated on sex, so she knew what this might lead to. She had to stop this, it just wasn't right!_

_"L-lord U-uzumaki, w-we should b-be d-doing th-thi- aah!" He bit into her shoulder. It was as if electricity was shooting through her body._

_"Why not? Please Hina, I want you, I need you so much. Besides, you're supposed to take care of my needs, right?" He panted out in her ear._

_Lust clouded his mind, it had been a year since him and Sakura had been physical. Now he had Hinata, sweet kind, caring Hinata. The only person who knew more about him than anyone else in the world. He was lonely, and she had always been there to fill the void. _

_Hinata would've protested more if he hadn't resealed his lips over hers .He swallowed every argument she might've had. His hands ran over her body roughly, feeling every curve she had to offer. She moaned softly when he squeezed one of her breasts. _

_He carefully maneuvered them onto the bed. He was on top of her, his body in between her legs. He pulled back to stares at her. She made an enticing image, he enjoyed the way she looked on his pillows, her hair splayed out in every direction. _

_He buried his head in her neck showered it with more kisses. She gasped and thrust her body up against his. Her conscience was begging and pleading with her to stop all of this, but she just wouldn't listen. This sin was just too tempting for her to say no. _

_She felt another spike of pleasure race through her when Naruto ground his hardness against her covered crotch. His bulge rubbed her in the most delicious way. She threw her head back at a particularly hard thrust._

_Hot, it was much too hot for her to handle. She tugged and pulled at his clothes. She wanted them off wanted to know what his muscles felt like underneath his shirt. Naruto sat up on his knees. He wanted to see more of her creamy skin. He unbuttoned her dress as quickly as he could. She assisted him in sliding off of her body._

_Naruto moaned at the sight of her body bare. He hardened further at her body being completely bare, save for a few articles of clothing. Her skin was an enchanting white, it almost glowed. Her large breasts were being held together by a very basic black bra. Naruto quickly undid it and watched with rapt attention as her breasts fell free. _

_Her breasts were as pale as the rest of her body. Her nipples were tiny, tight little buds that hardened under his gaze. They were a dusty pink color and they called to him. Naruto captured one in his mouth and lavished it with his tongue. Hinata entangled her hands in his hair._

_Too much, this was too much. _

_The ache in between her thighs worsened, and she couldn't take it much longer. The feeling of his bulge rubbing against her helped soothe it, but it wasn't enough. She rolled her eyes as he pinched and pulled at her other nipple. He switched back and forth, making sure both of her little buds received equal amounts of attention. _

_He finally released one with a small 'pop'. Both of her nipples were red and swollen, matching her lips. He chuckled when she desperately tugged at his clothing. He knew exactly what she wanted._

_He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his shirt, Hinata helped him undo his pesky tie. All that was left were his pants. But that was fine; Hinata seemed to be speechless just with his upper body._

_It was like he had been carved by the Gods themselves form stone. His abs were toned and tanned. They looked rough, Hinata wanted to lick them, to run her tongue across his chest and downwards._

_While she was distracted, he slipped his hands into her panties. He gently pulled them off, down her toned stockings covered legs. He was amazed at what he saw. She was completely shaven down there. Her lips were a gorgeous pink color, and she was practically dripping juices. If Naruto wasn't so excited, he might've slowed down to have a taste. He bet she tasted sweet, like honey._

_Hinata held her breath as Naruto unzipped his pants. She knew what coming was and she wanted it. There was no stopping her now. Her mouth dropped when he pulled off his pants and threw them into a corner of the room. He is erection jutted out proud and free. He went commando!_

_He carefully lined up his member at her entrance. He silently asked her for permission with his eyes, and she nodded. He pushed in with one hard thrust; he decided to get it over with as quickly as possible for her._

_Hinata clenched her fist as a few tears escaped her. It hurt! It was one for the worst pains she had ever felt in her life! It was like she was being torn was thankful that he gave her a few minutes until he started moving. When the pain dulled down to a slight sting, she gave the go ahead to begin moving. He did, he started off very slowly, only thrusting half way out before starting up again. Soon, pleasure once again heated up her body._

_She was so tight, so wet and warm. It was better than anything Naruto has ever felt. He buried his head into her shoulder as his thrust sped up. He could feel himself already reaching release. He held back, he wanted Hinata to come first. Hinata threw her head back. She could feel herself come alive. He was so big, filling her up completely. This caused him to brush up against her most pleasurable spots. _

_A soft slapping noise filled the Aar along with their grunts and groaning. Both could feel their end approaching._

_"Come on Hina," Naruto panted hotly in her ear. "Come for me, let it go."_

_Let it go she did. Hinata threw her head back as nothing short of pure blushed swept her ways. She arched her chest into his as her vision turned white. It was intense, and it took her breath away._

_Naruto groaned as his own release took over, the feeling of Hinata's walls closing in on him were more than he could handle._

_Naruto made sure to fall on to his side. They were both exhausted from their activates. Naruto pulled Hinata close to him and covered them both with a blanket. It wasn't long before they were asleep. _

_They could both agree that it was the best night of their lives._

**_Flashback end_**

Hinata sighed wistfully. Although their first time together had been wonderful, the day after wasn't so pleasant. She was quite embarrassed to admit that she started crying when she first awoken. She felt utterly ashamed of her actions. It took awhile before Naruto calmed her down. He convinced her that everything was alright, and that she certainly wasn't a home wrecking whore.

She believed him and set about to do her duties, despite his protests and her slight limp. She had silently vowed to never allow anything like this to happen between them ever again.

That plan went down the drain. He would always manage to catch her alone, and the naughty cycle would repeat itself over and over again. And slowly, but surely, Hinata began feeling less and less dirt each time it happened. The amount of guilt she felt lessened after each session they had.

She first felt guilty that she was just ruining their marriage but that seemed to already be broken. The minute their affair began, Naruto stopped showering Sakura with lavish gifts and praises, and instead did that with Hinata. Every time he saw her, he would either give her a compliment or a present, or shower her with physical affection. Like a hug or a kiss on the cheek. A warm feeling bubbled up in her chest every time.

So, Hinata went with the flow. I was like she was the wife, and not Sakura. Hinata certainly spent more time with Naruto than she did. So, she accepted her role. Although, there were some nights when she wished she could be more to him….

Hinata shook her head out of her thoughts. This was not time to space out, she had an entire room to clean!

A few hours later, the room looked perfect. Not a single particle was of place. Hinata bent over slightly to readjust the pillows, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Now, where were we?" Her blonde lover asked, his warm breath sent shiver down her spine.

Hinata grinned to herself before turning around and placing a firm kiss on his lips. Naruto was surprised. It was a bold move, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Hinata decided to get things moving quickly tonight. If he wanted to ravish her, than that was fine.

She was his maid, and his needs were her responsibility.

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed that little idea that I had. If you have an idea you would like to see, please don't forget to tell me. Remember to leave a review, and please check out my other stories. Thank you, and have a nice day!**


End file.
